


Quitting Time?

by Bri_Bee (Purplesauris)



Category: Untitled Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Bri_Bee
Summary: Another work within the world of my book! This is based off of the word prompt "Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"





	Quitting Time?

“Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?” I glance up at his question, frowning.

“Stretching?” I bend over a bit further, feeling the muscles in my hips and legs move with me as I touch my toes. As I come up, a loose warmth spreads through me, easing my body into movement.

“Everything. All this training, this- this pageantry.” Faust moves into the next stretch with me, eyeing me as I slip down into splits. He’s still never been able to get down all the way, despite the years of training. 

I can’t tell if he’s being serious or not at first, but as the silence between us grows with my lack of answer, I see the deadly intent. He really means it, and wants me to answer. I draw in a breath of air as I lean over, letting it out slowly as Faust mimics my movement.

“We can’t.” Faust scoffs, shaking his head, and I feel my heart jump in my chest. “I mean it, Faust, what would we do if we just stopped? Where would we go, or do? It’s not like we could just go ‘bye mom, off to plant rice for a living!’”

His eyebrows scrunch at my answer, and he shakes his head as if to throw off my words. He won’t meet my eyes this time as I search his face, frowning softly. “But we could! We could do anything, and no one could stop us.”

The scowl fades from my face as we lock eyes, anxiety and pain swimming in my brothers eyes. I sigh heavily and reach for him, twining our fingers together as we fold into the next stretch.

“I really wish we could. You  _ know _ I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back, but-”

“But my ideas are radical and foolish, and I should be content with what I have.” Faust interrupts, finishing with an eerily good rendition of our mother.

“But,” I squeeze his hands, waiting until he relaxes and looks at me again. “We have responsibilities to our family, and to everyone else we’re learning to protect. It would kill mama to have us both leave.”

“Do you think- with time, she would warm to it?” I shake my head a bit, smirking at him as I sit up.

“Not unless she has another ruggedly handsome son to coddle.” Faust makes a noise of disdain in the back of his throat, but his shoulders droop, and the smile returns to his face, bit by bit. 

“You’re right, you’re right, she does need  _ one _ good looking child here.” He sighs dramatically as I gasp, sticking my tongue out at him. He snickers at his own joke, sobering after a moment. “When I take the throne, I want things to be different. I want the heir to be chosen.”

I cock a brow up, tilting my head to beckon him on. “And how would one do that? Through more pageantry?”

“No- don’t laugh at me!” I press my lips together, muffling the sound and trying my best to look innocent. “I think I could do it. There are plenty of people more deserving than I for leadership, right? And not all who are born into this life actually succeed.”

Though I don’t want to admit it, he does have a point. I couldn’t imagine what would happen if papas brother ever had a chance at the throne. What would happen if the leader was chosen, instead of being born into the role? Would the country fall to pieces, or would something even better happen? I’m deep in thought when Faust touches my elbow to guide me up so that we can begin our jog. The pounding of my feet on the ground tethers me to the moment, and I look at Faust, lips pursed.

“What?” His breaths are even as he keeps up with me, hair tangling in the breeze off the beach as we round the first bend. 

“It’s a good idea. How would you choose?” My pace never slows, though I see Faust falter as he takes in what I’m saying. It isn’t often I tell him one of his hair brained schemes is actually good, but I can tell he means this.

For a long time the only sound is the breath rasping from our lungs and our feet hitting the sand, and I fall into the rhythm of it. Occasionally I can hear the waves crashing against the rocky beach below, drowning out everything else. My mind turns once again to the question at hand. Why don’t we just quit? I love my family above all else, but when do we get what benefits us, and no one else? Why do we have to sacrifice without ever taking some kind of happiness for ourselves? The questions spin a pretty web of confusion in my mind, and I almost bite my tongue as I trip over loose gravel. My brothers voice brings me back to the present, and I just now notice it’s begun to drizzle. 

“I think I would find candidates. Get to know them, and once I’m sure I would offer them the position. Maybe there should be some kind of limit, so it isn’t just families overtaking families.”

“That seems like the most thought out plan I’ve ever heard from you.” I jog ahead a few paces as Faust harrumphs in protest, and I can’t hide the smile on my face. I give him a sideways glance as we slow to a walk, heading back for the grounds. “You know, I think you might actually change the world some day.”


End file.
